Renier son amour
by bagin31
Summary: Une amitié particulière se noue lors de la dernière année de Drago. Saura-t-il accepter et perdurer cette relation ?


Ce texte à été écrit pour un jeu du forum francophone, il consiste à écrit en moins d'une heure une petite histoire pour un thème donné, en l'occurrence ici « lâche ». Pour plus de renseignements, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

**Avertissement** : Pour les homophobes, passez votre chemin, si vous pensez que l'amour ou les premiers émois amoureux se limitent seulement aux membres de l'autre sexe, vous n'aimerez pas l'histoire et je vous évite par cet avertissement de perdre cinq minutes de votre vie.

**Disclaim**er : L'univers de Harry potter appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Renier son amour**

La nuit est notre complice, témoin de nos premiers baisers, de nos mains qui se joignent tandis que nos lèvres explorent les quelques centimètres carrés que nos uniformes nous autorisent à découvrir. Nous n'osons pas aller plus loin, la peur d'être sanctionné par notre Directeur de maison, celui qui est devenu simplement le Directeur.

Je sais que tu n'es pas de mon bord. Je me demande parfois si tu as fait ton choix dans la terrible guerre qui va nous opposer, deux clans, deux idéologies et moi éperdu qui suit le mouvement sans avoir cette conviction ancrée au corps comme le jour où le Maître m'a marqué comme du bétail qu'on amènerait à l'abattoir. Ce tatouage faisait de moi une potentiel martyr, découvert je finirai ma vie à Azekaban et pourtant j'étais toujours là, élève de septième année, jouissant des privilèges accordés à ma maison sans qu'une once de remords ne m'accable lorsqu'on nous obligeait à lancer des impardonnables sur les récalcitrants, les Gryffondors mais pas seulement.

Toutes les maisons semblaient se lier contre nous, contre notre mouvement et même toi, tu me donnais cette impression. Ton Endoloris était dit avec une telle nonchalance que je doutais qu'il n'eut d'autre effet que de chatouiller les victimes. Je compris rapidement que tu n'aimais pas comme la souffrance. Moi de la subir ou de voir mes proches menacés et toi de la donner.

Est-ce cela qui nous a rapproché après tant d'années. Toi, le plus discret des Serpentards, celui qui venait jouer avec moi dans mon manoir à l'époque où nous étions encore libre de ne pas avoir de choix à faire, celui que je ne remarquais pas. Tu as bouleversé mon existence, renversant le château de cartes de mes illusions avec ce simple sourire que je croisais dans le miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir, essayant de cacher mes yeux rougies. Aucune questions, aucun reproches, juste un sourire apaisant. Je me rapprochais de toi, car j'avais l'impression que tu ne me jugeais pas, que tu ne serais pas un autre sbire à ma botte. Je me trompais, tu ne jugeais mais tu étais encore plus terrible, tu laissais les gens libre de faire leur choix, tu leur laissais un libre-arbitre, le plus empoisonné et fascinant des présents.

J'aimais cette complicité qui nous liait dans l'alcôve de ces murs. La discrétion dont nous faisions preuve pour protéger. Mais que protégions nous ? Un amour qui ne pouvait être dans ces temps où la clameur de la guerre résonnait aux portes de l'Ecole ou bien notre propre bien-être, nous sauver du quand dira-t-on ? Ou bien me protéger moi de ces pulsions que je n'imaginais même pas connaître un jour.

Et pourtant, je les guettais ces nuits où la lune était en phase croissante ou décroissante, assez lumineuse pour éclairer notre chemin sans faire usage d'un Lumos qui aurait révélé notre présence. La blancheur céleste nous permettait de rejoindre notre sanctuaire où nous nous allongions, scrutant les étoiles, nos mains jointes avec ce doux sentiment de liberté que je n'ai jamais plus connu.

La Grande Bataille eut lieu. Je combattis du côté de ceux qui étaient censée être mes amis, mais j'avais perdu la foi, la rage de vaincre. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de survivre, si je pouvais livrer Potter au Lord, je le ferais sans hésiter pour ma famille, pour rehausser son honneur.

Les sorts pleuvent, la mort de sa faux entraînes amis et ennemis. Un carnage. Le sol se colore de rouge et je n'agit pas, pétrifié par l'ampleur. Je te cherche, tu n'es pas là.

Ce monstre porte le corps de mon ennemi, mais je ne ressens aucune joie. Ce jour qui devait être le plus beau ne l'est pas. L'impensable se produit, celui qui a survécu renait de ses cendres, le combat s'engage entre les deux. Mon père et ma mère fendent la foule de Mangemorts et s'éloignent, m'entourant de leur présence protectrice. Qu'importe le résultat, ce qui compte c'est notre famille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et de me figer sur le spectacle du Lord étendu sans vie et dans la foule des résistant de Poudlard, je remarque les uniformes verts de mes camarades, quasiment que des filles et toi Théo qui lance avec conviction les sorts contre mes anciens compagnons de luttes. Je sais maintenant que tu es un redoutable adversaire.

Sept ans plus tard, Asteria dresse la liste des invités pour notre mariage et elle prononce ton nom. Je refuse avec un dédain feint. Comment pourrais-je prononcer mes vœux et regarder dans les yeux celui que j'aime ?

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et de vos éventuels commentaires. Je ne suis pas une speedy gonzales des réponses aux reviews, mais je réponds tout le temps :)


End file.
